Clue YuGiOh Style
by Mirakuru
Summary: The title speaks for itself really. Yugi and his friends recieve a mysterious invitation from Pegasus. But the day they arrive, Pegasus gets killed. Who's done it?


GokusBxtch: Hello everyone I have finally started on another story, and this time I  
Promise I'll finish it. ^.^  
  
Yugi: We're happy that you are writing your new story based on us GB. But  
Why are we here?  
  
Jonouchi: Yea, yug's right why are we here?  
  
GB: Oh because I felt like it, so get used to it cuz you'll be here for quite a while  
(hugs Bakura) especially you!!!  
  
Bakura: O.O help!!!  
  
Seto: This is a waste of my time.  
  
GB: (hits seto over the head with a baseball bat) Any more objections?  
  
All: O.O;;; n-no we're good.  
  
GB: ^.^ great, all right then Bakura would you do the disclaimer?  
  
Bakura: -.- (sigh) GB does not own Yu-Gi-Oh because if she did, God help us all.  
  
GB: The last part wasn't necessary Bakura-kun. but since you're my favorite  
  
Character, I wont hurt you.  
  
Bakura: (sighs in relieve)  
  
GB: Ok before we begin I forgot to mention something, this story doesn't follow the  
Exact pattern as the movie Clue. I had to make some changes here and there so the  
Story could make sense (and to balance sanity). Well no more stalling on with the  
Show.err story. (Goes looking to torment Bakura)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clue Yu-Gi-Oh Style  
  
Chapter 1: Who's Done It?  
  
Staring out the window, with confusion and worry written across his face, Pegasus sat back in his chair. He seemed to be in deep thought, but it was soon disturbed when a knock was heard from the door.  
  
"Enter", he said in his casual voice. "You called for me Pegasus-sama?", asked Kimo, one of Pegasus' most trusted bodyguards. "Yes, I need you to do something for me". Pegasus paused to look at the envelopes he held in his hands. He set them on the desk and motioned them towards Kimo.  
  
"Take these invitations and mail them to the addresses shown". Kimo approached the desk taking the envelopes, "right away sir". He turned around and walked out the door. With that Pegasus turned to once again face the window and loose himself in his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
["High winds are rapidly approaching Domino City as a severe thunderstorm reels in, more details tonight at eleven"].  
  
"Severe thunderstorm?", Yugi asked with fear obvious in his voice, as he edged a little on his seat, bringing his knees to his chest.  
  
"Is something wrong aibou?", Yami asked with concern for his little hikari.  
  
"I'm. I'm scared of thunder", Yugi stated just above a whisper, but it was loud enough for Yami to hear.  
  
Yami looked at his hikari, even though this didn't surprise him, the pharaoh couldn't help But laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?", a now angry Yugi asked, as he threw a pillow at the laughing Yami.  
  
Yami picked up the pillow and turned to Yugi, with a mischievous smirk on his face, "this is".  
  
"What are you doing. no don't come any closer.NNOOOO!!!". Yami raised the pillow above his head, and brought it down forcefully on Yugi's head. Yugi ran up to his bed to reach for another pillow to defend against Yami's assult.  
  
"YUGI!!!", Sugoroku's voice echoed through the house.  
  
"COMING GRANDPA!!!", Yugi yelled back. He hit the pharaoh one last time over the head and ran downstairs to see what his grandpa wanted. Not to mention he had to run in order to escape Yami before he regained his balance after Yugi's final attack and charge at him again.  
  
"Yes grandpa?" Yugi asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs, where his grandfather stood waiting for him.  
  
"Yugi, it seems my friend Arthur is going on another expedition to Egypt and has invited me to go along with him. Do you think you can manage to stay home and watch the store while I'm gone?"  
  
"Of course I can grandpa", Yugi answered his grandpa with a bright smile. "When will you be leaving for Egypt?"  
  
"Today afternoon".  
  
"TODAY?!?", Yugi asked with shock in his voice.  
  
"I know it's kind of sudden, that is why I'm asking if you think you can handle staying by yourself at such short notice. Because you know Yugi I can call my friend Arthur right now and decline. Sugoroku looked at his grandson, worry was now beginning to tug at the side of his brain.  
  
"NO, it's ok grandpa really. I can take care of the house and the shop so you just go on and have fun". Yugi gave his grandpa a reassuring smile.  
  
"All right but only if you're sure you can stay by yourself". Yugi nodded and received a pat in the head from his grandpa. "All right then, I guess I'll go finish packing then.  
  
Sugoroku watched as his grandson turned to leave and then remembered the other reason why he had called Yugi downstairs. "Yugi wait, this came in the mail for you this morning I almost forgot to give it to you".  
  
Sugoroku handed the letter to Yugi. "Mail for me? Ok thanks grandpa". With that Yugi turned and ran up the stairs to his room, to open his letter.  
  
Upon entering his room he noticed Yami was sitting in his bed, trying to change the channels on the T.V, but was getting annoyed because he kept making mistakes. (A/N: yami getting frustrated just because he can't change the channel, if you picture it, it's kind of cute ^.^)  
  
Giving up, Yami turned off the T.V and turned to Yugi. "What did Sugoroku want?", Yami asked his little hikari.  
  
"He's leaving for Egypt today and wanted to know if I can manage to stay by myself", Yugi answered as he looked at the envelope curiously.  
  
"What's that aibou?", curiosity tainted Yami's voice.  
  
"Grandpa gave it to me. He said it came in the mail for me this morning".  
  
"Who's it from?". Yami was now walking towards Yugi. "I don't know, it doesn't say"  
  
"Well then open it". Yami was practically on the verge of taking the letter from Yugi and opening it himself.  
  
"Ok, ok". Yugi opened the letter to reveal it was an invitation. "It's from Pegasus".  
  
"Pegasus?!? Grr. what does he want now?". (A/N: I love when yami does that growl it's so cute, Down Boy ^.^)  
  
"It says that he is inviting us for a private duel he will be hosting in his mansion, tomorrow night".  
  
"And you're going?", yami asked with in a bit of disbelieve. "Why not? It sounds like fun and don't sound so surprised because you're going with me", Yugi stated with a smile.  
  
"Says who?", Yami questioned raising an eye brow. "Aawww c'mon Yami please", Yugi pleaded. "No", Yami responded firmly. Yugi pouted "please". Yami looked at his hikari, "nope that wont work on me this time". Yugi wasn't ready to give up just yet, Yugi did the one thing he knew Yami couldn't stand. "Fine, you don't have to go Yami I'll just *sniff* go by myself *sniff*". Yugi turned around to reveal his unshed tears.  
  
Yami took one look at his hikari and (after the inner battle with himself to say no he) gave in, how could he say no. "Fine I'll go"  
  
"Yay!!!", was all Yugi said as he smiled with a victorious smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A couple of hours later Yugi ran down the stairs to say good-bye to his grandfather. He gave his grandpa a hug, "Bye grandpa, take care of yourself and don't forget to bring me back something from Egypt ok?".  
  
"All right I'll remember". Sugoroku hugged his grandson one last time. "Well Yugi I better be going now if I want to make it in time to the airport". He grabbed his suitcase taking it outside and handing it to the (Taxi) driver. As he was getting inside the car he turned to wave at Yami and Yugi, "take care of your self's and the house while I'm gone".  
  
"We will grandpa bye!!". Yugi said waving as they saw the car drive off and disappear into the distance.  
  
As soon as they entered the house, Yugi heard the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
--"Yug? It's me Jonouchi".--  
  
"Oh hey Jonouchi, what's up?"  
  
--"Yug, listen did u happen to get an invitation from Pegasus. Something about a private duel he's hosting?".--  
  
"Yes I did, you got it too?"  
  
--"Yea, do you know if Anzu and Honda got the invitation as well?"--  
  
"No, I haven't talked to them at all today. how about you call Honda and I call Anzu, that way, I can then call you and tell you what she said and you can tell me what he said."  
  
--"Ok bye for now"--  
  
Yugi hung up and dialed Anzu's phone number.  
  
"Hello, Anzu?"  
  
--"Hey Yugi"-  
  
"Anzu, did you get an invitation in the mail today, from Pegasus?"  
  
--"Yes I did, it says that I'm invited to witness a duel or something like that. you got one too?-  
  
"Yes and so did Jonouchi. look this is what we can do, we can meet here at my house tomorrow and we can all go together".  
  
--"Ok, that sounds like a good idea, see ya tomorrow Yugi"-  
  
Yugi hung up and called Jounouchi again.  
  
"Jonouchi, it's me Yugi, I just spoke with Anzu and she also received an invitation".  
  
--"Honda did too, I wonder what this is all about".-  
  
"I told Anzu that we would meet at my house so we can all go together". --"That's not a bad idea, I'll call Honda and tell him, see ya tomorrow then."-  
  
"Bye".  
  
"What was all that about", Yami asked his aibou. "Well I'm not the only one that got invited Jonouchi and the others did too".  
  
"I don't like this aibou, I think Pegasus is up to something".  
  
"Well whatever it is, I guess we'll find out tomorrow".  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day the gang met up at Yugi's house and left together to Pegasus' mansion. When they arrived, they were shown in by Kimo. "Please be kind enough to wait in the library until all the guests arrive". Kimo led them to the library where they joined the guests who had already arrived.  
  
"Ryou, Bakura, Mai? You guys got invited too?", Yugi asked the other guests  
  
"I can understand why Yugi, Jonouchi and Yami got invited but why did you guys have to tag along, it's not like YOU'RE good duelists or anything", Mai said with a smirk signaling Anzu and Honda.  
  
"For your information Mai we got invited too". Honda answered Mai's comment.  
  
"Yea, and talking about good duelists why are you here Mai, you should just stick to being a prostitute. That title fits you better than the duelist one". Anzu shot at Mai.  
  
"Why you little..", Mai was cut off by Anzu who spoke once again.  
  
"Even if we didn't come here to duel, we would come here to cheer our friends on, because that is what friends do. And our friendship is." Anzu ranted on and on.  
  
"Oh no here she goes again". They all said in unison.  
  
Just as they thought they were about go through hell as Anzu began another one of her 'Friendship Speeches', Kimo came in and saved them by announcing the last guest had arrived. Unfortunately this last guest was not a very welcomed one, it was none other than Seto Kaiba.  
  
"What are they all doing here?" Seto asked in his usual irritated voice.  
  
"They are all guests of Pegasus-sama. Well now that you're all here, would you care to follow me to the dining room?". They all followed and sat in the places they were indicated to.  
  
"So when exactly is Pegasus gonna show himself and tell us why the secrecy?" Mai asked Kimo. Just as Kimo was about to answer, the person long awaited for entered the room.  
  
"Well good evening everyone, I hope I didn't make you wait to long", Pegasus greeted his guests.  
  
"Now that you're here, you can start by telling us why you called us here". Jonouchi asked with an angry tone.  
  
"Patience, all will be revealed after dinner", Pegasus assured them. For the rest of the Dinner they ate in silence. Once they were all done they were led to the study.  
  
Pegasus began, "The reason why you have all been invited was not for a duel". "What?!?", you could hear the guests asking out loud.  
  
"So then why have you brought us here", Yami asked as he stood from his seat.  
  
"Before I begin to explain, there is something I must do". With that Pegasus walked up to his desk to retrieve some boxes. The boxes came in various sizes, he began to hand out the boxes to each of his guests.  
  
"What are these for?", Ryou asked as he examined the box.  
  
"Well I wasn't expecting to get a gift tonight" Mai said in her usual annoying voice followed by laugh.  
  
One by one they all opened the boxes they were given.  
  
"What's this? A wrench?" asked Tristan as he held out the tool.  
  
"I got a hammer", Jonouchi said, puzzled.  
  
"A gun? What's this for?" said Mai holding out the gun.  
  
"I got a dagger", Bakura held out the weapon  
  
"Candlestick", Ryou said simply.  
  
"A pipe?", asked Yami looking up at Pegasus.  
  
"I got a Baseball Bat", Yugi held it out for his Yami to see. "Look guys I got a rope", exclaimed Anzu. "Anzu that's a jump rope", Yami stated matter-factly. (A/N: Hey there where a lot of people and I ran out of ideas for weapons and I thought it would be a great idea to make fun of Anzu cuz I HATE her ^.^)  
  
Only Seto remained, he looked down at his box and finally decided to open it. "What is the meaning of this", Seto said as he held out a brick.  
  
Pegasus began, "In your hands you all poses a lethal weapon". Everyone looked at each other in confusion. He continued, "The reason why I brought you all here tonight is because.". All of a sudden all the lights went out.  
  
You could hear everyone breathing then someone asked, "What happened?", then there was a gunshot and a scream. A few seconds later the lights came back on and Pegasus was lying on the floor.  
  
They all gasped. Kimo bent down to check Pegasus for a pulse. there was none. "He's dead".  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
GB: So how was it?  
  
Seto: (regained consciousness sometime during the story) It sucked! I knew this was a  
Waste of time and WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME A BRICK AS A  
WEAPON, COULDN'T YOU COME UP WITH SOMETHING BETTER!?!  
  
GB: =( gggrrrrrr (takes a real brick and throws it at him) I was asking the readers!  
  
Yami & Jonouchi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Anzu: that wasn't nice. Friends shouldn't do that because friends.  
  
GB: (holds up another brick)  
  
Anzu: O.O; never mind  
  
Ryou: ^.^; I thought the story was pretty good  
  
Yugi: ^.^; yea so did we, didn't we Yami?  
  
Yami: yea ^.^; GB: ;_; Are you just saying that out of fear?  
  
All: .  
  
GB: -.-  
  
Bakura: So which one of you killed Pegasus?  
  
Yami: WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHICH ONE OF YOU'? HOW DO WE KNOW  
YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM TOMB-ROBBER?  
  
GB: Leave him alone (hugs bakura protectively)  
  
Bakura: =P  
  
Yugi: so are you going to tell us who did?  
  
GB: ^.^ nope! Not until I get some reviews. Tell them Yugi.  
  
Yugi: there is a killer amongst us and we need to know who it is before they attack again.  
So please review.  
  
GB: You heard him. By the way flames are welcomed but I will only laugh at them, so if You wanna waste your time go right ahead. And if anyone wants to send in suggestions go right ahead I might use your ideas. Well till next chapter Ja ne.  
  
------for Baka-chan------ 


End file.
